TÚ, YO Y LA CADENA
by Lizvet Ardlay-Kuran
Summary: Una promesa de la niñez y el encuentro de ambos muchos años después. One shot dedicado a la pareja dorada.


___DISCLAIMER:__ Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sino a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe imaginantion e Igarashi._

 _La historia a continuación, pertenece a mi imaginación, sin fines de lucro y para absoluto entretenimiento. Historia escrita y dedicada a Liovana, en el día de su cumpleaños.._

* * *

 **TÚ, YO.. Y LA CADENA**

 _"¡Oh, cielos! ¡Siento que voy a derretirme ahora mismo!"_

 _¿Cómo ignorar a aquel ser de otro mundo ingresando con semejante gallardía al local?  
Piernas fuertes y firmes siendo sugerentemente enmarcados por una tela lujosa y sobria."_

Me atreví a seguir examinando cada parte de la anatomía de ese magnífico hombre presente.

¡Le estaba desnudando con la vista través del mostrador!

Sus aproximadamente 1.95 m me hacían sentir increíblemente pequeña, y ello no me hacía decidirme si debía atenderle.

Él en cambio, parecía saber lo que quería en ese momento porque no permitió que nadie le asesorase en la elección de esa prenda tan personal.

Sí. A demás asistentes de ventas y a mí se nos desinflaron las mejillas de decepción.

Seguro era casado. Qué pena...

Pero eso no les cohibió de seguir fisgoneando al maravilloso espécimen que se había tomado la molestia de escoger él mismo aquel regalo.

 _Qué afortunada la mujer que recibiese de él ese detalle._

Suspiré y agité las pestañas soñadoramente. Moví el lapicero que tenía en mi mano contra el mostrador sin darme cuenta que el apuesto rubio miraba en mi dirección.

\- Usted….venga un momento.- llamó con aquella voz vibrante, haciéndome estremecer y darme cuenta que era a mí a quien se estaba dirigiendo.

Tip…tip...tip.…

Dejé de respirar, parpadeé confundida por su petición.

\- ¿Yo señor...?-balbuceé atontada.

-¿Trabaja o no aquí? - respondió fastidiado de tener que explicarse.

Hice una mueca con mi nariz y caminé hacia él sin replicar.

 _«El cliente siempre tiene la razón, me dije a mí misma.»_

\- ¿ En qué le puedo ayudar se…ñor? – pregunté cortésmente como hipnotizada.

 _"¡Caramba! ¡Que rostro tan perfecto!"_

El hombre en cuestión me observó por unos segundos de pies a cabeza.

-Acérquese más- pidió con suavidad.

Yo, estaba nerviosa, caminé hasta que estuve a escasos centímetros de él.

Sentí como la piel se me puso chinita de la emoción cuando el rubio sin más, me colocó un collar sobre mi cuello sorprendiéndome.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó rasposamente haciendo que mi corazón se detuviese al sentir su aliento tras mi cuello.

¿Qué podía decir?

Apenas logré asentir con el rostro.

Me había quedado anonadada y confusa.

¿Porqué…?

El guapo rubio, sonrió satisfecho de su elección y fue entonces que noté como era objeto de las miradas asesinas de las demás chicas.

Debía hacer algo. Estaba segura que las demás me harían la vida de cuadritos cuando el cliente saliera por esa puerta. Pero es que acaso ¿era su culpa que él la escogiese para probarse esa joya?

Mientras yo seguía estática y perdida en mis pensamientos, el joven sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta extendiéndola hacia mí.

-¿Señor?- preguntó sin entender muy bien la situación.

\- Diríjase a esa dirección el día de mañana a la hora que dice la tarjeta.-Indicó mientras escribía un cheque con una cantidad exorbitante.- Esto cubrirá el coste del collar, lo demás úselo para comprarse un vestido a juego con la joya.

Abrí y cerré los labios tres o cuatro veces sorprendida.  
 _¿Vestido? ¿Collar?_

Cuando reaccioné, ya el guapo hombre estaba dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-¡Espere!- grité tras él con el collar aún puesto.- Debe haber un error...

Aquellos ojos azules inmensos me miraron con fijación unos instantes.

\- Lea la tarjeta, señorita.- respondió saliendo del lugar sin más.

Presurosa, leí el contenido del papel que tenía en las manos y que solo decía:

"Gala Dorada Celtics Fairies Andrew"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Estaba soñando despierta y no lo sabía.

Porque debía ser un error... ¡No podía ser de otra manera!

Como era posible que un perfecto extraño me hubiese regalado un lujoso collar además de un cheque que con seguridad tenía miles de dólares en su haber.

¿Sería una broma de mal gusto?

Y si no lo era... Debía ser un error o una trampa.

Fuese lo que fuese, decidí que no iba a pisar el palito. Ciertamente el collar en mi cuello era un diseño único y de mis favoritos, ya que siempre que me tocaba, lo limpiaba como si se tratase de mi más preciado tesoro. No obstante, aquello no quería decir que por eso podía aceptar un regalo de tal magnitud sin rechistar.

Fruncí el ceño y me dirigí a mi asiento sin mirar a mis compañeras quienes ciertamente estaban igual o más asombradas que yo.

Miré mi reloj.

Tenía 20 minutos antes que terminase mi turno, así que le eché un vistazo al nombre en el cheque.

 _William Albert Andrew._

¡Hasta el nombre lo tenía precioso!

Desde mi pantalla busqué referencias de mi insólito desconocido y, a medida que iba leyendo mis ojos casi se salieron de órbitas.

¡Él era extremadamente rico!

Aquello explicaba su actitud, como si el dinero pudiese comprar todo lo que él quisiese.

 _¡Pues le iba a demostrar que estaba equivocado!_

Así tuviese que hacer esa llamada que había estado evitando por mucho tiempo, yo devolvería todo.

-Si crees que te vas a ir sin darme una explicación de lo que acaba de pasar, mejor anda abriendo la boca y cuenta de una vez de dónde lo conoces.

 _¿Qué?_

-Pero es que yo no lo conozco, Elisa. - espeté impaciente a mi manager del área.- ¡Nunca lo he visto en mi vida hasta hoy!

\- Ajá…- respondió con una seca sonrisa.- ¿Acaso esperas que te crea?-mencionó mirándome de arriba abajo.- Alguien tan común como tú, no podría solventarse tremendo lujo a menos que ese tipo sea tu patrocinador.

\- ¿Disculpa?- Bramé roja de cólera por aquel insulto.- El hecho de que yo haya obtenido este collar y no tú, ¿me hace una golfa?-respondí incrédula de lo rápido que la gente sacaba conclusiones.- Si fuese la situación al revés... Entonces yo debería llamarte ¿vendida?

¡Plaf!

Aquel golpe en mi mejilla, me cayó de improviso...Sin embargo yo no me quede tranquila. A pesar que de por medio estaba el aparador me incliné hacia adelante, y le jalé del cabello.

-¡Deténganse las dos!- se escuchó una voz ruda que me heló la sangre.

Solté de inmediato aquella burda cabellera y con terror giré a enfrentar a la dueña de la tienda.

-Mada-me Elroy- murmuré bajando la mirada.- Yo…

-No me gusta los espectáculos vulgares, así que recojan este desorden y…- los ojos desorbitantes de su rostro, me dio a entender que había notado la joya en mi cuello.

-Puedo explicarlo, se lo aseguro.- dije llevando mis dedos lo más rápido que me permitía mis manos.- Esto es…

-Candice de alguna manera ha embaucado a su sobrino, madame Elroy- siseó Elisa con malicia.- Le ha extorsionado para que le regalase ese collar además, le ha pedido que le deje un cheque para sus gastos.

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa

 _¿Sobrino? ¿Ése maravilloso hombre de unos minutos atrás? ¡Sobrino de madame Elroy! ¡Oh, oh!_

Estaba más que en problemas.

-¿Qué?- La dama me miró de pies a cabeza en silencio. A medida que pasaban los segundos el color de su cuello, la línea recta de sus labios, el entrecejo de su frente, no me auguraba nada bueno.- ¿Quién te has creído que eres mocosa para que me robes?

-¡Eso no es verdad!- me defendí con los ojos llorosos de la cólera.- Yo no sé quién es su sobrino. Le aseguro que jamás lo he visto en mi vida. Ni siquiera quiero este collar, él solo…

-¡Por supuesto que no tendrás esa joya!- Espetó con rabia.- Lo devolverás ahora y demás está decir que ¡Estás despedida!

-¡No, por favor! Tiene que escucharme, las cosas no son así…- pedí preocupada de perder mi trabajo.

-No. No tengo que escuchar. – Dijo en un tono helado.- Así que usa eso que tienes para caminar, vete ahora mismo antes que llame a seguridad y te procese por ladrona.

La sonrisa de satisfacción de mi contrincante apenas era disimulada por otra de sorna y superioridad.

Al parecer no tenía salida.

Me saqué con mucho cuidado el collar y lo deposité en la vitrina.

Caminé con la visión nublada por las lágrimas hacia la zona de salida, sin ganas de mirar a alguien.

-Devuelve todo, Candice.- espetó Elisa amenazante.

Me detuve a mirarla confundida y madame Elroy enarcó una ceja mirándome con interés.

-Eso es todo, Elisa.- respondí fastidiada de no poder darle su paliza.- No soy de las que roban.

-El cheque tampoco te pertenece, andrajosa.- respondió con una sonrisa.- Él se lo dejó a la joyería, no a ti.

-¿Eso es cierto?- preguntó Elroy a las demás empleadas quienes no osaron responder en mi defensa.- Supongo que tomaré su silencio como un sí.- añadió volviendo a mirarme.- Entrégame ese cheque.

 _¡Oh, no! ¡Ese era el colmo de la ambición!_

Así que sin decir palabra, saqué de mi bolsillo el papel que estaba doblado y en un rápido movimiento, lo rompí en varias partes.

-Ahí lo tienen.- respondí tirando algunos restos al suelo antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.++

Decir que lloré de todo y por todo, es negar que la luna sale de noche y las estrellas no existen.

Rabia, ira, impotencia, indignación, falta de fe en la humanidad, y muchos sentimientos más me embargaban en ese instante.

Caminé y caminé hasta sentir que mis pies no daban más. Casi arrastrando los zapatos llegué a donde vivía y subí las escaleras hacia mi departamento pensando en el rumbo que debía tomar mi vida ahora que no tenía empleo, pero como ya había llorado bastante, me dije que mañana vería la mejor manera de darle un vuelco a ese mal trago.

Así antes de dormir, tomé un largo baño.

Me vestí a como pude y me quedé dormida en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Relajada, desperté estirando mis brazos y con el estómago crujiendo. Vi el reloj y noté que eran las seis y media de la mañana. Me levanté de golpe hacia el baño.

 _¡ A esa hora ya estaba en carreras a tomar el tren para ir al trabajo!_

Me cepillé los dientes, busqué un vestido que no necesitase planchar ,me dirigí a la cocina a tomar algo de agua y calentar un sándwich en el microondas por treinta segundos.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y yo gruñí de frustración ante aquel inconveniente.

Sopesé el hecho de que tal vez alguien se hubiese equivocado, así que no corrí hacia la puerta sino que me concentré en envolver mi comida con una servilleta para guardarlo en una bolsita zip, dentro de mi cartera.

Como no volvió a sonar la puerta, supuse que no era conmigo.

Di una rápida mirada al interior de mi depa y noté una revista caída en la cocina media desordenada.  
Arrrgggg …Lo arreglaría a mi retorno.

Abrí la puerta a la vez que sacaba las llaves de mi bolso, extendí la pierna hacia el exterior, pero algo suave bajo mis pies me frenó.

Una cajita preciosamente decorada, con una sola rosa roja estaba en el suelo portando una tarjeta dorada.

Cogí la tarjeta y leí su contenido.

 _"_ _Feliz cumpleaños, hermosa princesa. Dichosos aquellos que son merecedores de tu bella sonrisa._

 _Atte._

 _A."_

¿A? ¿Quién rayos firmaba una tarjeta con una sola letra? Que por cierto era refinada y pulcra. ¿Pero por qué me saludaba por mi onomástico?

¡Cierto!

Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, golpearon mi mente. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar?

¡Ese día era mi cumpleaños! Y además estaba ¡sin trabajo!

De mala gana retrocedí unos pasos y me recosté en la puerta de mi vivienda.

Respiré tres veces sin saber qué hacer. Ese día había pensado en trabajar como cualquier otro y tal vez salir a tomar unos tragos con mis amigas, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

Tenía que buscar un empleo primero. No podía quedarme en casa a lamer mis heridas, ya lo había el día anterior, y la verdad que era bastante fastidioso estar llorando por algo que no valía la pena. Bueno, esas arpías no valían la pena.

Coloqué con cuidado la cajita, sin abrirla encima de mi aparador y salí de ahí.

Si al culminar el día, encontraba trabajo, bien podía celebrar con una copa de vino y una buena cena.

Mientras tanto…..

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Las horas pasaron con más rapidez de lo que hubiese querido y para mi desencanto, regresaba a mi departamento, con los pies hinchados, toda sudorosa y sin un trabajo bajo el brazo.

Encendí la luz de la sala y aquella cajita de la mañana atrajo mi mirada. No estaba de ánimos para abrirla.

Suspiré cansada. Tiré las llaves sobre la mesa y fui directo al cuarto.

¡Necesitaba una ducha urgente!

Giré las llaves del agua, y comencé a calentar el agua. La corriente de líquido ayudó poco a poco a relajar mi músculo. Mientras me enjabonaba un par de ojos azules, cálidos e inexpresivos vino a mi mente.

Así, a medida que frotaba mi cuerpo, volví a recordar su cálido aliento sobre mi cuello, la electricidad de su tacto cuando abrochó el collar y la imponente figura que me rodeó y que me dio la sensación de que con él nada malo podía pasar.

¡Brrrrrrrrr! ¡Brrrrrrrrrrrrr!

El timbre de la puerta me sacó de mi ensoñación. Apurada me di un último enjuague, y me coloqué la salida de baño.

Escurrí la humedad de mis pies, y con cuidado fui hacia la puerta a mirar por la rejilla.

No lograba distinguir nada más que un color azul oscuro de fondo. Fruncí la boca en una mueca y agarré una botella vacío de vidrio en caso se tratase de alguien que quisiese armarme una mala pasada.

Abrí lentamente, con precaución mirando con cautela al exterior.

 _¡Oh, cielos!_

Él increíble hombre de mis sueños estaba parado frente a mí, mirándome con ¿molestia?

-¿Qué…?

-¿Por qué no estás lista? – saludó rudamente devorándome con la mirada.

-¿Debería estarlo?- rebatí un poco molesta por su escrutinio.

Ese tipo me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-Creí que fui claro anoche cuando te di el collar. Estaba más que tácito que serías mi cita.

-¿Tu cita?- Sonreí sarcástica.- ¿Y crees que puedes venir y forzar a una extraña a que sea tu acompañante solo porque piensas que con dinero se compra a las personas?

Él me miró muy serio e inhaló resignado.

-¿No te gustó mi regalo de la mañana?- preguntó cambiando el tono de su voz.

-¿Ha sido usted?-repliqué mordaz.

-Pensé que lo recordarías, pequeña.- dijo en un aire misterioso.- Ya veo que no es así.

-¿Y por qué tendría que acordarme de alguien a quien nunca he visto en mi vida?

Los ojos tan cálidos de él perdieron su color y lo que vi fue melancolía combinada con tristeza.

-Entiendo.- mencionó finalmente sacando una cajita extendiéndola hacia mí.- Tal vez esto te ayude a recordar, mientras tanto, no te incomodo más.

Con una ligera venia y para mi sorpresa cogió una de mis manos depositando aquella caja en mi mano derecha.

-Estás encantadora como siempre, Candy. – se despidió besando mi frente con mucha ternura dejándome confusa y agitada.

Abrí la tapa de aquel estuche y lo que descubrí me dejó estática.

Mi mundo se tambaleó. ¡No puede ser!

Ahí, en mis manos estaba la joya que había intercambiado con aquel a quien había prometido esperar toda la vida.

Sí. Ese era un collar que le había dado a cambio de su broche, cuando sus padres se habían mudado llevándole consigo sabiendo que no nos veríamos en un tiempo muy cercano.

Esa era una joya única, me la había dado mi madre Pony, antes de morir diciendo que me protegería si jamás me la quitaba.

Fue así que conocí a Bert.

¡Claro! ¡Bert! ¡Albert! ¡Eran la misma persona!

"¿Qué hice?- exclamé cayendo en cuenta que él había regresado por mí después de todos eso años separados. ¡Él no me había olvidado!"

¡Tenía que darle el alcance!

… No, no podía perderlo, no ahora, no después de tanto tiempo.

¡Por favor, por favor!- rogué besando la imagen de mi cadena a la vez que cerraba mi puerta y me echaba escaleras abajo.- ¡Espera!

Llegué sin aliento al último piso y salí para sorpresa del vigilante, a toda carrera con el cabello húmedo, suelto, pero con la determinación e ilusión de alcanzarle.

Abrí la reja que daba al exterior, y en eso reconocí el lujoso auto con una puerta que se cerraba en el instante que yo pisaba la vereda.

-¡No!- gemí con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡No fue mi intención, Bert!-susurré mientras mi respiración dejaba salir el último rayo de esperanza.- Lo siento.

Volví a llorar por segundo día consecutivo.

Esta vez, había sido totalmente mi culpa al no notar las señales y recordar sus palabras.

 _"_ _Cuando volvamos a encontrarnos, te pondré un collar Candy. Y si lo aceptas, significará que estarás junto a mí para toda la vida. Entonces, me devolverás mi broche."_

Aquellas palabras dichas por un niño de 8 años, aquella mirada, esa voz, todo era un dulce recuerdo ahora. Él ya no estaba.

-Yo también quiero estar junto a ti toda la vida, Bert.- susurré al viento con las manos aferradas a mi pecho.- No te he olvidado.

-Por un momento pensé que sí.- escuché una suave voz a mis espaldas.

-¡Bert!- gemí emocionada volteando con alivio al saber que no se había ido.

Me quedé mirándole, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido conteniendo las ganas de correr y abrazarle.

-El mismo- respondió con una brillante sonrisa, abriendo los brazos invitándome ir hacia él.

En esta oportunidad no dudé. ¿Cómo podría?

Corrí hacia él y acorté la distancia hundiendo mi rostro lloroso en su pecho.

-¡Perdóname, Bert!- sollocé entre sus brazos.

-Ahora todo está como debe ser, princesa.- susurró sobre mi frente intensificando el abrazo. - Siento que vuelvo a estar completo nuevamente, Candy. Me hacías falta.

Sonreí ante sus dulces palabras.

A pesar de los años y el tiempo. Ahí estábamos fundidos el uno con el otro, reconociendo nuestros rostros a la luz de la luna en medio de la calle, sin querer separarnos.

Su semblante fue acercándose lentamente más y más lo cual me sacó un sonoro sonrojo. Desvié la mirada con el nerviosismo pintado en la frente.

-Quiero recordar cómo es besarte, cariño- susurró haciendo eco a nuestros besos inocentes de la infancia.

Respiré agitada, hipnotizada por su voz, encantada por su mirada, seducida por su agarre. Así que sin poder evitarlo, acerqué mis labios a su encuentro.

 _¡Oh, por todos los cielos!_

Ni bien nuestros labios estuvieron en contacto, la sedosidad de su lengua hizo que mi interior se estremeciera.

Pude sentir a la perfección como mi cuerpo flotaba y me elevaba más y más. Su agarre era firme pero su boca suave se volvió demandante, sensual, juguetona, exquisita, vibrante y sobre todo deliciosamente excitante.

 _¡Qué beso!_

Me atreví a jugar con su cabello dorado, sintiendo la seda bajo mis manos. Todo era perfecto. Podía morir con solo besarlo y aun así irme contenta en el intento.

Mi boca parecía que no tenía suficiente de él, que jamás me cansaría de ese néctar que por mucho tiempo había estado oculto de mí.

Mordí su labio inferior y ello hizo que él presionara su mano encima de mi cadera uniéndome más a él haciéndome sentir su excitación.

Rompí el beso por la sorpresa, pero no me separé de su rostro.

Todo era nuevo, pero a la vez tan conocido.

Nuestras frentes unidas y nuestros alientos agitados estuvieron así por varios segundos.

\- Si así es como saludas preciosa, ya voy vislumbrando mi muerte. -admitió besando mi nariz.

-Bert... -sonreí complacida ante su demostración de cariño.- No bromees de esa manera.

-¿Por qué amor?- musitó extrañado. - No bromeo en absoluto, ahora que he vuelto a probar de tus labios, no creo poder vivir sin ellos nunca más.

\- Awwww... Sigues siendo aquel romántico empedernido de siempre, Bert. - espeté feliz.- Pensé que te habías vuelto un amargado.

\- Solo por ti estoy dispuesto a cruzar las barreras, conquistar las rosas, dedicarte canciones, mimarte como mi princesa...

No pude contenerme y le besé otra vez.

-Yo también daría todo por verte feliz, Bert.- confesé mirándole enamorada.

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Tramposo.-contesté riendo.-Sabes que sí.

\- Entonces... - De pronto rompió nuestro abrazo y me miró muy serio.

-¿Bert?

Un ademán de su mano hizo que guardase silencio.

\- Desde aquella vez que nos hicimos aquella promesa en Lakewood Candy, me juré que lucharía por ser un hombre del cual pudieses estar orgullosa. En mi mente tuve una imagen vaga de cómo sería nuestro encuentro, y entre sueños tu nombre perseguía mi descansar.

Te escribí muchas veces, pero al parecer no querías saber de mí, ya que todas mis cartas me fueron devueltas. –Esa confesión me hizo abrir los ojos sorprendida.-Entonces dejé de escribirte.- admitió con dolor en sus ojos. El silencio se apoderó unos segundos de nuestro entorno. ¡Yo había esperado sus cartas también!-Cuando tuve 22 años y heredé la compañía de mi padre, vendí la parte que me correspondía y fundé mi propia empresa.

Viajé de regreso a Lakewood con la esperanza de poder encontrarte y exigirte explicaciones por tu silencio, pero tal fue mi sorpresa al enterarme que tras la muerte de tu padre, te habías mudado de ciudad. Nadie sabía tu paradero.

Todas mis esperanzas y sueños de mostrarte de que yo ya era ese hombre que podía darte más que mi corazón, se fueron al agua. Sin embargo, no quise darme por vencido. ¿Cómo podría acostumbrarme a estar tranquilo en un mundo donde no estuvieses presente?

Así que…Desde aquella vez, hermosa...No he dejado de buscarte.

-Oh, cariño.- susurré conmovida.- Yo no tenía ni idea de que nada. Esperé por mucho tiempo en la agencia del correo pero nunca recibí carta alguna. Y cuando te vi la otra noche, no supe que eras tú, estás muy cambiado y más guapo que aquella vez…

Una sonrisa preciosa adornó su rostro, mientras volvía a besarme con delicadeza.

-Yo no supe que estabas en esta ciudad, Candy.- continuó, masajeando mi espalda al sentir un ligero temblor mío- Hasta que una mañana mi tía me llamó diciendo que necesitaba ayuda con unos archivos y que solo podía hacerlo alguien de confianza, entonces haciendo algunos cambios en mi agenda, me reuní con ella.

-Oh…. Entonces ella sí es tu tía.- murmuré aterrorizada ante la idea de tenerla como familia.

Albert solo sonrió ante mi comentario.

-Ya te imaginarás mi sorpresa cuando al revisar la nómina, tu nombre salió a flote. ¡No lo podía creer! De todos esos lugares, ahí estabas, tan cerca y tan lejos. Después de tanto tiempo buscándote, no me pude contener. Tu estado civil, decía que aun estabas soltera, pero eso no indicaba que estuvieses sola, así que me debatí en si debía o no debía abordarte. Por eso es que ingresé a la joyería y busqué la manera de que me reconocieses, pero nada de ello sucedió.

-Lo siento Bert.- comenté roja nuevamente.- Han pasado más de veinte años y , te juro que ni en más locos sueños, hubiese esperado que me pusieras el collar sin decirme nada.

-Lo sé, preciosa. –Sonrió condescendientemente acariciando mi rostro con pequeños besos.- Me sentí estúpido y terriblemente ofendido. Quise besarte ahí, frente a todas, pero tuve miedo de que tal vez lo único que lograría sería espantarte o que me tomases por un lunático.

-Nunca pensaría eso de ti, amor mío.- respondí con suavidad.

-Fui a buscarte a la tienda, y me enteré de lo sucedido, princesa.- musitó preocupado revisando mi mejilla.- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó con seriedad.- Mientras yo esté contigo, nadie se atreverá a gritarte ni mucho menos ponerte un dedo encima.

-Ahora estás aquí.- mencioné abrazándolo.- NO pienso perderte de vista, Bert.

-Y yo no pienso separarme de tu lado, pequeña.- musitó muy formal sacando un estuche pequeño de su bolsillo, a la vez que se arrodillaba mostrando un precioso anillo.- ¿Aceptarías ser la esposa de este romántico que está loco por ti?

-Bert.- susurré indecisa e insegura.- ¿Estás seguro que quieres a alguien como yo?

-Estoy seguro que no quiero a nadie más que tú en mi vida, Candy.

Me arrojé a su cuello y le besé con intensidad.

-Acepto ser tu esposa, Bert.- musité entre besos.- Yo jamás dejé de amarte.

Lo que siguió a continuación, creo que lo dejo a su imaginación. Lo único que puedo decir es que esa noche al cierre de mi cumpleaños, marcó el camino hacia mi felicidad junto al amor de mi vida.

FIN

* * *

¡Hola, hola! Aquí os traigo un one shot, dedicada a la pareja dorada de Albert y Candy, uniendome a la iniciativa de Mayra Exitosa de poder llenar nuestro fandom de pequeñas historias sobre nuestros rubios.

Para las demás historias, nos vemos en Wattpad.

* * *

Un abrazo en la distancia,

Lizvet A.K.


End file.
